warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sultan Jaffar
}} Jaffar was a powerful sorcerer who, in 1435 IC, united Araby and ruled as its Sultan for fifteen years. History Originally the lord of a small city state, Jaffar managed to unite the nomadic tribes of the desert using charisma and his ability to summon powerful beings know as Djinn. Soon he had conquered the cities of Al-Haikk, Copher, Martek and Lashiek and formed the Sultanate of Araby. The Skaven soon allied themselves with the new Sultan of All Araby and traded services of espionage and assassination in exchange for warpstone. After several years of this arrangement, the Skaven managed to convince Jaffar that Estalia planned an attack on Araby. He then decided to invade Estalia, conquering Magritta and then laying siege to the Tilean city of Tobaro. In what would become known as the Crusades, thousands of knights from the Empire and Bretonnia, as well as mercenaries from Tilea, came to support the Estalians. In a year, Jaffar's army had been driven from Estalia and the Sultan fought a slow battle against the pursuing crusaders as tribe after tribe grew tired of his tyranny and retreated into the desert. In 1451, Jaffar's forces were defeated by the armies of King Louis the Righteous in the Battle of Al-Haikk and the Sultanate fell apart. Jaffar himself died that day, pierced through the back by a Bretonnian lance as he attempted to flee... Legacy After his demise, the Sultan's tale was forever immortalised upon a tapestry by the Order of the Blazing Sun. As with all art commissioned or created by members of the Order, the known facts have been stuck to with almost religious rigidity. Jaffar, rather than being demonised, is depicted upo the tapestry as the handsome, if rather ordinary, man he had reportedly been. Clad in colourful silks and armour wrought of the black iron favoured by the daemon-worshippers of the desert, he is shown in the centre of a ruined arena, raising his hands in awe at the sight of the daemonic throng watching him from the stands. Whether he did, in fact, summon daemons to his banner is a matter of some conjecture among Imperial scholars. Even the historians of the Order of the Blazing Sun aren't entirely positive that Jaffar hadn’t been, in the end, simply an excellent strategist and politician. Alas, it is recorded among the annals of Bretonnia that during the climactic Battle of Al-Haikk, Jaffar entered into a desperate pact with Kairos Fateweaver, and unleashed a tumult of terror upon the battlefield. As the noble host of Knights Errant met with the Sultan's forces, the skies rained blood, living whirlwinds of sand emerged to wreak havoc and vast daemonic pylons thrust out of the whirling dunes... Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Skaven (5th Edition), pg. 22 * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (5th Edition), pgs. 13, 33 * : Warhammer Armies: Dogs of War (5th Edition), pg. 89 * : Warhammer: Knight of the Blazing Sun (Novel) by Josh Reynolds * : Warhammer: Storm of Magic - The Times of Great Magic Category:Arabian Characters Category:S Category:J Category:Monarchs Category:Sorcerers